


Too Determined In Life (Charisk)

by Kawaii_shipper02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Male Frisk (Undertale), Minor Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, Post-Undertale, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_shipper02/pseuds/Kawaii_shipper02
Summary: Frisk had just saved everyone... everyone except for Chara and Asriel that is. But what happens when a certain someone appears right before his eyes? What happens if they learn the truth? Will Frisk finally be able to save them all?Character headcannons & OcsFrisk DreemurGender: boyAge: 13 years oldD.O.B: unknownFake birthday: December 27Chara DreemurrGender: girlAge: 13 (113 if she didn't die)D.O.B: unknownFake birthday: August 31MharaGender: girlAge: 13D.O.B: September 27Other info: The twin sister of Clara. She's been like Clara's sidekick when they bully Frisk, sometimes she takes the lead and abuses Frisk just to make Clara proud. She really hates Frisk for setting all monsters free.ClaraGender: girlAge: 13D.O.B: September 27Other info: Mhara's twin sister. She's also the older twin. She and her twin bullied Frisk for being different from the rest and soon because of other flaws.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	Too Determined In Life (Charisk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Mari-chan here! First part out!... on my only story... but don't worry, I'm determined to do this!
> 
> Frisk: Hey! Determination is my thing!
> 
> Me:...NOPE! *runs carrying her phone with her*

It's been two months since all the monsters were freed and Chara hadn't been seen by anyone. Frisk was trying to get his mind off the genocide route and all the resets stuff that Sans told them too much about. 

The cruelty of that route reminded him of these two mean twin girls (who were only 2 months older than him) called Mhara and Clara; they had been bullying him for the past 5 years yet he hasn't told anyone. He doesn't because he's determined that either he will somehow get his act together and stand up for himself or they'll finally leave him alone.

It was around April and about halfway through the holidays. Frisk was near the entrance of the underground and was just thinking for about two minutes until Chara appeared...but...as a... human?...

"Greetings Frisk, what'cha thinking about?" She asked, surprising Frisk. He wasn't really thinking of anything that important. Just school...and bullies...

"C-Chara?..."

"Hey... look I wanted to apologise for trying to destroy everyone and stuff... I had a pretty rough past, bullied and all... that's why I hated humanity... until I met you... then I realised how some humans out there, could be nice..." She explained before she saw Frisk's confused expression. He examined her up and down. "...oh, you're probably wondering how I got my body... well apparently it was your determination to save everyone that gave me a spiritual body...but... I did have to dig out my body somehow, but once I did, I learned that I could teleport so..."

"Wow, well I'm glad you're back! I was thinking that I'd, um, nevermind... come on we have to tell mom about this!" Frisk exclaimed as he started running.

"Um Frisk? You know I can just teleport us there right?" Chara shouted as she saw Frisk stop.

"Oh...well... I knew that, I just um... wanted to get some exercise, yeah, you know to, um, get fit and... stuff... P-Plus! Who knows if it will work?" Frisk stuttered. Chara shook her head.

"You're a terrible liar... but oh what the heck, sure, I'll race ya" Chara challenged as she ran ahead of Frisk.

"Hey! No fair!" Frisk ran towards her and soon passed her.

"How the hell can you run so fast?!" Chara complained, knowing they were both halfway there.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I ran away from Undyne and other monsters most of the time?!" and from bullies... but he didn't want Chara to know in case she did something.

"Oh...right..." Chara muttered. 

♡Time skip♡

At the front door of Toriel's house, Frisk waited for a few minutes before Chara finally reached the house.

"W-Wow... y-you are fast... *huff* but in my defense, I almost got lost..."

"And that's my fault?"

"Yeah, cause... you ran too fast" 

"Or you're too slow" (A/N: does anyone get the reference XD) Frisk smirked as Chara blushed.

"W-Whatever... just open the door" Frisk got his keys and opened the door. He told Chara to wait outside for a minute and nodded.

"Mom, I'm home! And I have a surprise!" Frisk shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people, that's all for now! I'm just learning how to use this app... but I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Don't worry, the next part will be out soon!
> 
> Chara:Well basically in the next part, Fri-
> 
> Me:NO SPOILERS! *grabs her chocolate*
> 
> Chara:you shouldn't have done that *puts on her creepy face and starts approaching me with a knife*
> 
> Me:oh sh*t oh sh*t oh sh- wait was that a Ben drowned reference?
> 
> Chara:umm.... that's not important *about to stab me*
> 
> Frisk:*gives Chara another bar of chocolate*
> 
> Chara:*turns back to normal*huh?*smiles* thanks Frisk
> 
> Frisk:you're welcome... to both of you...
> 
> Me:ok before I do something else to piss them off, I'm gonna go. This goodbye from Mari-chan
> 
> Frisk:isn't your name Mariel?
> 
> Me:.... BYE!!


End file.
